


16/02/2019: Swallow

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [47]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Tsubasa has always wanted to try something on his boyfriend.





	16/02/2019: Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> In a total 180 from the previous fluff piece, I come baring 2k words of pure smut! One day I will write something for this rarepair that isn't smut, but today is not that day! Hope everyone enjoys!

Tsubasa’s phone dings and lights up with a text, interrupting the song it had been playing, and he stops doing sit ups to check the device, trying and failing at keeping the smile off his face when he sees that it’s from Seijuro. They had been planning on meeting up that night – vague plans about movies and takeout and breaking in Seijuro’s new couch – but Seijuro’s message says that the entire Hidaka team is being dragged out for a function that night and he didn’t know when he would be finished. _Don’t have too much fun without me_ , his text finishes, followed by a string of emojis that painted a very vivid picture in Tsubasa’s head.

Well, if the cat is away, or in this case, trapped into an awkward team outing, then the mouse will play. Tsubasa wraps up the little work out that he had been doing and then heads for the shower, taking his time to enjoy it for once. He rubs his hands over his skin as hot water cascades down on him, even after all the soap suds have been washed away, the gentle drag of his nails sending little tingles of pleasure through his body, and an idea strikes him. Something that he has been meaning to try for a while now.

On their third or fourth not-dating hook up – which are different from their current hook ups, because they’re actually dating now – Seijuro had blown Tsubasa to within an inch of insanity, the younger man’s stamina and strength keeping Tsubasa trapped against the bed and completely at Seijuro’s mercy as the red head had worked Tsubasa over with his clever tongue and silent-for-once mouth. Tsubasa has longed to return the favour of one of the best orgasms of his life, but he has one glaring problem stopping him from doing that.

Tsubasa’s gag reflex is a strong mother fucker, and he considers it a great failing as a boyfriend that Tsubasa can offer no more than hand-and-tongue jobs. He wants to suck his boyfriend off, damn it!

Getting out of the shower in a cloud of steam, Tsubasa goes through the motions of semi-drying his hair and pulling it back with one of Seijuro’s stray bandanas to keep it off his face, and then he just drops his towel on the tile, walking naked into his bedroom. He hums to himself as he opens the little cupboard under his bedside table and pulls a few things out, tossing blueberry lube and his favourite dildo onto the comforter, followed by a small vibrator.

He takes his time, stretching out on the bed and working himself open with plenty of body-warm lube and three fingers, sliding the vibrator into his slick ass and turning it on to a comfortable setting, rolling his hips into the air as the sensations settle in. Lube-wet hands move up to touch his hard cock, the slide made easier as the tip weeps precum onto his fingers, and he tweaks perky nipples, pushing his chest into his hand. Tsubasa moans openly into his empty room, eyes closed as he pictures Seijuro hovering over him, touching Tsubasa and whispering in his ear.

Tsubasa sprawls out on his side after a few slow, hot minutes of just _feeling_ , pressing his thighs together and bending one knee as the vibrator shifts inside him, humming over his prostate as he whines wantonly and blindly reaches for the dildo. With trembling hands, he coats the red silicone with lube and blinks at it heavily, feeling relaxed absolutely everywhere. He brings the toy to his mouth and points his tongue, licking a stripe from base to tip, collecting the sweet lube on his tongue and slicking his lips with it, lets the flavour sink down into his throat. There’s a light numbing agent in it, and he hopes that helps as Tsubasa parts his lips with a wet pop and kisses the head, eyes fluttering closed. He takes a moment to just suck lightly on the toy, feel the rubbery texture of it against his tongue and teeth until he has cleaned the lube right off. Then he starts to sink the toy deeper into his mouth, shallow thrusts bringing it a little further each time.

It touches the back of his throat, and Tsubasa breathes heavily through his nose, conjuring up thoughts of Seijuro praising him, warm hands in Tsubasa’s hair as Seijuro encourages him on. Just as Tsubasa gets a hold on his gag-reflex, the toy actually sliding past the back of his throat,  the hinge of his bedroom door squeaks.

Tsubasa chokes, eyes flying open in shock, and he spits the dildo back onto the bed with a messy gurgling sound, pushing himself half-upright and drawing his legs in, in an attempt to hide himself. It takes him a moment to focus, heart beating so quickly he is amazed he can’t see the motion through his skin, and he has to fight to keep the litany of whimpers that want to leave his mouth back, the vibrator still whirring away inside him.

“Wow, dinner and a show,” Seijuro marvels from the door, the spare key to Tsubasa’s apartment clutched in his hand. He’s going for suave indifference, but there’s no hiding the tent in his pants and the hot glint in his eye as he rakes his eyes over his naked boyfriend and licks his lips. “Thought I told you not to have too much fun?”

Still trying to catch his breath, throat seizing and embarrassment at being caught flooding through him, Tsubasa scowls at Seijuro, and ignores him in favour of reaching for the vibrator remote. He turns it off and makes to pull it out, but is stopped by a heavy hand on his wrist. “What-” he starts, and is cut off by Seijuro reaching over him and pumping a thick dollop of lube onto his fingers. “Seijuro-”

Seijuro cuts Tsubasa off again, this time with a firm kiss and the press of two fingers to Tsubasa’s fluttering hole, Seijuro balancing himself with a knee on the bed as he reaches over and around Tsubasa’s thigh. He slides his fingers in and pulls the vibrator out, replacing it with three fingers as Tsubasa keens into his mouth. “How come you never treat me to what that dildo was getting?” Seijuro murmurs, crooking his fingers and massaging up over Tsubasa’s prostate, not quite punishing, but enough to make his back arch prettily, hands grappling at Seijuro’s shoulders.

“I was practising!” Tsubasa pants, leaning his forehead against Seijuro’s collarbone and moaning brokenly into the fabric of his shirt. “I’ve wanted to blow you since I first saw your cock, but my gag reflex is too strong!”

“Wait, really?” Seijuro asks, pulling his fingers out of Tsubasa and nudging him with wet fingers to the chest, waiting until Tsubasa looks at him. “You know I don’t mind if you don’t, right?”

Tsubasa is quick to nod. “I know. But I _want_ to.” And he puts as much emphasis on the word as he can.

The red flush on Seijuro’s face darkens. “Alright,” he practically growls. “But how about instead of practising on some second-rate stand in, I teach you how it’s done?”

Tsubasa agrees without a second thought, and there is a pause in the proceedings as Seijuro strips off, getting distracted between every item of clothing by Tsubasa’s lips until they’re both completely naked and stretched out on the bed. Seijuro props himself up against the pillows and pats his thigh, waits with bated breath as Tsubasa moves to lie between Seijuro’s legs, nuzzling at Seijuro’s half-hard cock with his cheek. Running the pad of his thumb over Tsubasa’s lips, Seijuro grins.

“Ready?” Seijuro asks, and he didn’t realise just how excited this entire situation had got him, his stomach tense as he watches Tsubasa pick his head up and that pink tongue flick out to lick at him. “That’s it, you know this part, baby. Get me nice and wet.” His voice is rough and low, one hand gentle on the back of Tsubasa’s head, and the other one trailing over his boyfriend’s strong shoulders, thumb pressing into flexing neck muscles and brushing down over dips and rivulets cultivated from years of competitive swimming. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Green eyes flick up to meet Seijuro’s, smiling even as Tsubasa’s mouth is busy.

Seijuro returns the expression, and tugs lightly on Tsubasa’s dark hair. “Enough kitten-ing, unlike a lollypop, this won’t get smaller the more you lick it.” Tsubasa rolls his eyes at the cheesy line, but Seijuro still catches the way Tsubasa’s hips press down against the duvet. “Open your mouth, baby,” he commands softly, withdrawing the hand on Tsubasa’s shoulders to wrap around his dick, carefully pressing the shiny pink head into Tsubasa’s mouth.

A soft sound leaves Tsubasa’s mouth as he takes Seijuro in, in stride. He sucks lightly at the tip for a while, getting used to the feel of it just like he had the toy, and Seijuro shudders at the feather-light scrape of Tsubasa’s teeth over his most sensitive places. “Not too much teeth,” Seijuro warns, sliding his thumb out of Tsubasa’s hair to press it into his cheek, “or I’ll have to punish you.”

Very slowly, Tsubasa starts to sink down on Seikuro’s cock, taking it into his mouth easy enough until the head bumps against the back of his throat. He can feel his throat fighting the intrusion, gag reflex rearing it ugly head, and his tongue jumps horribly. And then, warm hands are brushing over his neck, Seijuro stroking the skin over Tsubasa’s throat as he murmurs softly.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” he coos, and he uses gentle touches of his fingers to Tsubasa’s cheeks and temples to tilt his head slightly, adjusting the angle so it’s easier for Tsubasa to swallow him down. “Breathe for a moment,” Seijuro instructs, running his thumb over the bridge of Tsubasa’s nose and biting his own lip at the incredible tight, wet heat surround his cock. Seijuro can feel the fluttering of Tsubasa’s heart, the way his throat is thrumming around the wide girth, and he grins proudly down at Tsubasa as he starts to calm down. “Only a few inches to go, baby,” Seijuro tells him. “Want to keep going?”

Tsubasa can’t nod, but he makes an enthusiastic sound, kicking his feet against the mattress, and Seijuro responds by taking careful hold of Tsubasa’s head, one hand in his hair, and the other braced under his chin, and Seijuro pushes Tsubasa slowly down the last few inches of his cock, feeling every millimetre disappearing into the warm cavity of Tsubasa’s mouth.

Eyes rolling back in fuzzy pleasure, Tsubasa ruts against the bed with desperate movements, imagines that one could see his throat bulging from the outside as Seijuro finally, _finally_ hits home inside his mouth, and he could cum on the spot just from having his nose pressed against Seijuro’s stomach.

“You did it!” Seijuro praises him, voice strained as he focuses on not losing control of his hips and just fucking into Tsubasa’s mouth with reckless abandon the way he so desperately wants to. That’s still something they need to work up to. One day, Seijuro promises himself, one day. “Fuck, baby, I’m so proud of you. I’m going to move your head slowly, alright? Just stay relaxed.” He strokes his hand through Tsubasa’s sweaty hair for a moment, can feel how Tsubasa is nearly vibrating with arousal just from having Seijuro’s cock sheathed in his throat. “You’re so fucking good for me.”

Seijuro starts to drag Tsubasa’s head back, and the simple feeling of the head of Seijuro’s cock scraping inside him pushes Tsubasa so suddenly over the edge his vision whites out, cumming completely untouched between his quivering belly and the sheets below him. Light headed and flying in his own mind, Tsubasa lets out a pathetic whine of loss when Seijuro’s cock slides out of his mouth completely.

“Baby, you just came,” Seijuro says, holding his cock in one hand and keeping a firm grip on Tsubasa’s hair as he makes to dive back down onto it. “Are you sure you can go on?”

“Let me suck your fucking cock,” Tsubasa growls, and Seijuro snorts, gesturing invitingly and watching as Tsubasa swallows him back down again.

Seijuro doesn’t last long, tightness building in his gut at the torturously slow push and pull of Tsubasa’s mouth going up and down on him, and he cards both hands into Tsubasa’s hair, giving him just enough time to pull away if he wants, before holding Tsubasa down on him. Warm cum spills right into Tsubasa’s throat. He chokes on it at first until he works out how to swallow around Seijuro’s cock, and Seijuro curses up a storm at the new sensation. When Seijuro’s hands fall away, Tsubasa pulls off completely, Seijuro’s now limp dick sliding from between his slick red lips, a shiny string of pearly cum connecting the two until Tsubasa collapses down against Seijuro’s thigh.

“Holy fuck,” Tsubasa pants, his voice raspy. “That was amazing!”

Seijuro reaches down and hauls Tsubasa right up into his arms, kissing his boyfriend and licking his own cum out of Tsubasa’s mouth with a filthy moan. Both of their refractory periods are extremely short – they’ll probably fuck properly within the hour – but for now they’re both content with sloppily making out. “I hope you know I’m gonna train you up for a proper throat fucking eventually, right?” Seijuro says between each clash of their lips.

Tsubasa grins and nips at Seijuro’s tongue. “ _Good_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
